Shinhwa Song
by SelfInkingPen
Summary: Aria's an American expat, unwillingly. She discovers coming to Korea means learning more about life than she ever thought she'd learn. Romance finds her, but who has time for that when she's got family, friends, work, and school to contend with? She finds herself fending off trouble - and F4's Don Juan, Woo Bin - from all sides. Can she make it through without losing everything?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** This work is fan fiction and does not seek to earn money in its publication on or AO3 fandoms. Characters, some events, and some places are inspired by the show Boys over Flowers. I do not own the show or the manga.

**Tags/Warnings:** Strong M+ for descriptive violence, coarse language, and lemons. This story will at times feel PWP, there will be so much citrus.

**Shinhwa Song**

**Prologue**

Aria blinked rapidly, eyes trained on the meager stack of boxes that contained every belonging she owned. She struggled internally, helpless rage warring with heartbroken sadness at the forefront of her thoughts.

_How could he do this to me? To our family?_ Had her father ever cared at all about it? Her mind's eye called up an image of the three of them, playing at some park when she was little. Her grandmother was laughing at her fearful reaction to a ladybug, and her father had been interrupted by some phone call. Even then, he hadn't been truly a part of their shared experience; Maurice Bennett was at best a disconnected father. At worst, he was no father at all.

Fury bubbled and frothed like steamed milk in espresso and Aria registered the feel of her nails biting into the flesh of her palms as she clenched her hands into fists. She wanted to scream – she hated him. _Hated him_. Her entire life had been a series of disappointments and hurts concerning her father… she could hardly be surprised at his selfishness even now, could she? But this? Why?

Wetness tracked down her cheeks, not for the first time today or any other day this week, since he'd come home bursting with excitement about a new work opportunity. She should have been proud of him – he never wanted to work, and yet seemed enthused about this. Her despair was overwhelming, though, and how could she be proud of someone she hated so passionately as she did him?

_Why would he force __this on me?_

_On Nana. _

_Oh, Nana._

Pity merged with the grief in her heart. Bound for an elderly community, her grandmother was losing her home, her family, and her freedom because of someone else's decision. How cruel her son-in-law was, to have so soundly taken away every other choice with his decisions. The house was being sold – barely breaking even on the mortgage, she was sure, and though her Nana tried to reassure her that a nursing home was a good option at this stage of her life, Aria felt it was all but a death sentence. People were neglected in nursing homes. Forgotten. Not cared for.

_I won't be here to help, anymore. _

Aria poked fingers into her eyes, determined to stop the flow of tears. He was dragging her from the only home she'd ever known to a foreign country across the world. Korea. South, to be specific. Helpless rage lashed her already raw emotions. Just what the fuck was in Korea of all places for the likes of Maurice Bennett? Her deadbeat piece-of-shit father, who was perpetually between jobs and the right side of the law thanks to the construction slump that had so depressed suburban small-town USA, had been offered a job for some supposed blue-chip building company there, where, in his words, "they'd be rolling in riches, before they knew it."

Right. Because her father had always been _so_ successful. She knew the outcome already, had experienced it so many times she couldn't be hopeful for anything better from him. The disappointment was perhaps the most bitter pill to swallow and the scald of it at the back of her throat burned tender flesh.

Aria looked around her room dejectedly from her spot on the threadbare carpet, the worn fibers under her knees about as comforting as cement. It was made marginally better – only just – by the large white shaggy rug that she had purchased from a secondhand store two months ago to study on. Aria scrimped and saved three paychecks plus a month's tips at her waitressing job to buy it, but that didn't matter now. Her father was too cheap to pay for shipping their goods overseas, so Aria would only have what she could carry in her bags to take with her, the fee paid when the plane tickets were purchased.

The gauzy curtains she adored, that had framed her windows for years – sewn by hand from her Nana – were stowed between her textbooks and clothing in the battered rolling suitcase she was allowed to bring. The bed that had always been hers had been hauled away yesterday by one of her father's drugged up "friends" for a grand five bucks, which her father had pocketed, of course.

_Without the many photographs of mountains and rolling green hills and colorful coral reefs that had previously covered her walls as an inspiration for her dreams, every crack in the dull drywall was visible. Aria felt much like those walls, so battered and cracked by this dull and futile existence. It all made her feel so tired. _

_Never again__. Aria swore the words to herself, written on her very bones if she had to for them to stick. ___Never again will he be allowed to hurt me like this.___ She would learn from this to protect herself from her father's careless greed. _Her very life was being torn apart despite her best efforts to survive, and she had to adapt. Aria had no say, and truly, no hope in things ever being better, not even in a whole new country. Her father would always be a terrible worker – a pipe dreamer unwilling to sweat or bleed to earn his way to the top, and who expected things to be handed to him. Soon, this company – if it even existed, she couldn't be sure that it was even legit – would realize that and fire him, just like everyone else ever had. Only this time, when it happened, she would be in a foreign country where she didn't speak the language or know much of anything about how things worked, forced to survive on her own, without even her grandmother for support.

Really, what could Korea really offer him, when they'd never attained anything of value here?

Injustice piled upon injustice, though; she learned that lesson the hard way. Aria had worked since the day she turned fifteen, some two years ago, wanting to save to take her college exam early, and to pay deposits for her own place. She had been desperate to earn a spot at some far-flung university, away from the black hole of her childhood and her father's poor choices and parenting. And now, even those years later, she had nothing to show for her effort. She hadn't been able to open her own bank account without her father knowing, so she had tried to hide the money she earned from him in odd places. Last year, she hadn't been careful enough and her father had stolen her stash to invest in a get-rich-quick scheme, some multi-level-marketing thing that had quickly fallen through. He had been apologetic about losing her money, but never once had he actually acknowledged her financial loss or tried to pay her back. She knew he never would, either.

This year, despite her best efforts to hide the money away in a place he would never find it, he had found her nest egg and used it this time to purchase two one-way tickets out of the United States. She had screamed at him over it, and had taken a sick pleasure in watching his excitement melt away. It was devastating, to work so hard for nothing. Two thousand dollars, down the tubes.

Aria curled in on herself on the rug, miserable. Her entire life was about to change, and she had no way of being prepared for it. Anxiety had always plagued her mind, though Aria had always managed to work through it with careful focus and drive toward her goals. This unexpected bombshell of her father's threatened to send her into an almost crippled state, however, and thinking of the reasons for her inner freak-out nearly gave her hives. The language was different, though she did understand a little Korean thanks to her Nana. The culture was different, definitely. She would have to be careful and watchful of people to learn what was normal and acceptable behavior, and the realization made her anxious.

God, she was an idiot. A trapped idiot.

The scratchy rasp of her grandmother's voice punctured the bubble of unhappiness surrounding her, and Aria found herself lifted by joy that she was there. The elder woman appeared in the doorway just as Aria stumbled to her feet. She crushed her Nana to her in both a hug and a desperate embrace. Her grandmother's fine-boned frame felt frail even next to Aria's own small stature, and she worried the elder woman would suffer without family around to help her.

"Nana, I didn't expect you to visit today," she whispered softly into salt and pepper hair, wiping her eyes free from the tears that had been falling moments before. Aria pulled away to study her features, committing them to memory.

The smooth skin, single-lidded eyes, and wrinkles of age around her eyes and smile were haloed by black hair gone stony gray and worn short, so that it curled close to her scalp. Her black eyes were warm and kind as they shared a smile together, but Aria didn't fail to miss the sadness lingering in her expression and she hated her father all over again for forcing this upon their family.

"I wanted to see you one last time before your flight tonight," her grandmother explained in the same smoker's voice that she had always had, clasping their hands together between their bodies. Aria could look directly into her grandmother's eyes, as they were nearly the same height at around five foot tall. Though pushing almost 80, her grandmother looked to be in her late 50s or early 60s thanks to a rigorous skin care regimen, stellar genes, and a relatively clean diet.

Having fallen in love with an American serviceman during the Korean conflict, married and subsequently emigrated to the United States, Chou Soo Yun hadn't had an easy life. She was her hero. It comforted her to know that she was no stranger to the things Aria was about to experience in moving away to Korea.

Aria knew there was no hiding her emotions from her, even if she tried. She had never been able to hide anything from her beloved Nana. Already mourning her loss, she studied her grandmother, memorizing every line and curve of her form. They shared the same diminutive stature, the same V-shaped jaw and only some of the elder woman's bouncy curls. There was only the faintest trace of her Korean heritage in Aria's face, where her grandmother bore the stamp proudly.

Her mother, Nana's daughter, had been only half Korean herself, and Aria's father was of Irish-American descent. She had inherited his brown hair and green eyes, though the tilt of her lids suggested an Asian heritage. Facing an uncertain future now, Aria wished she had applied herself to learning more about her Korean side, and especially the language.

Soo Yun, too, studied her granddaughter; her gaze was somber and clear, dark brown, almost black eyes missing nothing. Looking at her only grandchild and seeing her so despondent and grief-stricken made her want to bash that ignorant good-for-nothing son-in-law of hers over the head with a frying pan for botching this move. It wasn't supposed to be this difficult, and wouldn't have been had he used the funds he was supposed to. That lazy and careless man-child was like a bull in a tea shop, ruining everything with no understanding of the damage he caused.

Life in Korea would be vastly different than that of America, and he would learn the lesson more quickly and harshly than her Aria, who would ideally make friends and be cared for by others. She deserved the support of others, and would find the care and attention of the Korean people far above that of the individualistic Americans.

Though upon reflection, Soo Yun wished heartily that she had spoken more Korean with her granddaughter. Her bare education in that area was her truest failing as an elder, and life would be made more difficult in the coming weeks until Aria learned to understand more. Soo Yun remembered well the feelings of anxiety and at times true anguish at her own lacking English. Luckily Korean would be easier to pick up for her young granddaughter.

Soo Yun's heart ached, knowing she was saying goodbye to Aria for so long, but she was comfortable with this decision she had pushed for. Never a leader, Maurice had only needed the information and the way paved for him to choose this opportunity. She only hoped that he might try harder in Korea than he had here to support his daughter. She would feel alone if he didn't. It pained her to think about it.

"Come here, baby," she murmured, gently pulling Aria into her embrace again, to hold and comfort her feelings. It was never easy to undergo such changes, and her careless father had no thought of care or concern for Aria's young emotions or her dreams.

_Ah__hhh__, ae-in, __my __sweetheart. Your heart is broken now. But you will find many things to like about Korea. I will ensure it. _

Even after many years away from her homeland, Soo Yun had connections, and had already begun to use them. Since her daughter's death, she had been preparing for this goodbye, and it was perhaps more painful knowing all the details. Still, Aria would adjust better without so much information, despite the confusion and pain of this moment.

"It feels like an ending, doesn't it?" Soo Yun murmured the words lovingly, stroking her baby's hair as they stood together, even in that moment remembering the same moments she had shared with her beloved daughter over the years. She felt Aria's nod on her shoulder, and rubbed circles in comfort along her back.

"I promise you, sweet girl, that it is not." Soo Yun lifted her granddaughter from her shoulder to stare into her spring-colored eyes, remembering the day she had first looked into them. What a bittersweet day that had been, much like today. She lost her daughter that day, and gained a granddaughter.

Heart breaking a little in her chest as the memories invaded the present, she caressed her granddaughter's cheek. There was so much the blooming woman had yet to learn about life, so much left to yet explore. If things were to work out the way Soo Yun intended, Aria had to get out of this tiny little town her father had willfully buried her in. Aria couldn't see it yet, but this move to Korea was a blessing. Soo Yun would call in every old favor she owned to see it through if she had to.

"We will see one another again; I promise." The Korean words made the promise feel more certain for her, and her heart felt less broken.

* * *

Aria stared down at her hand-me-down cell phone screen, reading the English-language version of Shinhwa High School's website in rapidly growing shock.

_This __was the school Nana wanted her to attend? _Swallowing against the rise of bile up her throat, she breathed out a long exhale of anxiety as she stared at the full-color images on the screen. This school her grandmother had arranged for her to attend was obviously a place where the wealthy of Seoul sent their kids, if the state-of-the-art chem labs, high-tech photo and print media editing labs (that had her all but drooling with envy), and the largest performance theater she had ever seen were anything to judge by. At the very least, this private school's endowment had to be huge. How had her Nana managed to get _her_ enrolled? She couldn't imagine what it cost.

According to the website, it was one of the few true "escalator" schools in South Korea, meaning that the students studying there did not have to participate in the national college examination day that their public school peers did, which was well known to be a huge burden on seniors. Korea was also known to have a terrible suicide rate among its teens as a result of the stress and pressure to perform, so this was a clear draw for people looking to attend Shinhwa's schools. Shinhwa Group, the owner of the school, even funded its own university. This place was not for the average Korean, clearly.

Feeling sick with nerves, Aria looked away from her phone and out the window, trying to clear her thoughts of the stress she was feeling. This was definitely not a school like any she had ever attended in the past; she had only ever been able to afford public school in her home state, and though she was a good student, Aria had always had to study hard to perform well on tests. Again, she wondered how her grandmother had arranged for her to go to such an elite school, and made a mental note to discuss it with her whenever they spoke next.

"What's that you're looking at, pumpkin?" Her father's voice cut through her thoughts like nails on a chalkboard – a nuisance she had never been able to tolerate. _Pumpkin?_ Aria rolled her eyes mentally at the endearment most other people might be pleased with. Her father only ever called her that when he knew she was angry at him and wanted her to get over it. He would be waiting quite a while for that this time; she wasn't sure she would _ever_ get over her rage and hurt over his most recent betrayals toward her. Her bitterness was still like a knife in her chest.

Aria looked at the images of Shinhwa High School's red brick buildings scrolling across the screen, and the stately columns lined artfully with trees and flowering bushes. She was willing to bet the few hundred dollars she had left to her name that her father hadn't given one thought for even a second about her school situation in Korea. He had likely been so caught up in his own business – the job, the contacts, the language, the housing – that he hadn't given a thought to what she would do in Korea at all.

Despite her father's carelessness and thanks to her Nana, everything had been arranged for Aria to begin her junior year at Shinwha when classes took in in September. It was the one and only thing she had to look forward to in Korea, and even that would be a source of fear and worry for her, it seemed. _What if I don't fit in?_ Aria sighed heavily, shutting off the screen and leaning back into her seat. Who was she kidding? She would definitely not fit in – no money, no common language, no one at all who knew her. _Jesus. _It would be a shit show; high school everywhere was the same – miserable for the new kids.

"It's just my school website, dad," she replied finally, a tad shortly. It annoyed her to even have to speak to him, so she cut off any possibility of a response by placing her Ipod earbuds in and playing her music, telling herself she wasn't being immature by treating him that way. While Chopin's strains filtered out the low murmur of conversation between her father and the pretty Korean airline attendant, nothing could obscure the ever-present, dull roar of the jet's engines as it sped them toward the Korean peninsula. Even more than her father's voice, Aria hated that noise. She tried not to think about the expansive miles of ocean that spread out 20,000 feet below them, knowing it would be a long time before she returned to her homeland. The thought made her wonder if her Nana had ever missed Korea enough to want to return herself. Surely she had, if Aria's own newfound clarity was correct. _Still, you're stuck in this. Might as well make the best of a bad situation, like Nana always says __to do__._

Sighing, she dug around for her dog-earred, much loved desk planner and a pen, knowing how calming making a plan and a to-do list could be for her. So much of her overwhelming emotional turmoil was centered on an anxiety of unknown and inconceivable things as well as the stress of packing and moving, so having some tangible goals would help ground her thoughts and give her a purpose beyond her feelings.

It was only early June, so it would be another two-and-a-half months before she had to worry with classes. Therefore, her largest priorities until then needed to be learning to speak Korean and write Hangeul, the Korean written language, as quickly as possible, as well as finding a job to make and save money. She would need some books, CDs, and a player so that she could listen and study the language, and those things cost. Perhaps she could borrow them? Surely they had public libraries in Korea? Aria tapped her pen absently against her chin, glad to feel the knot of anxiety that had weighed her down for so many days beginning to unwind a little. _Surely they do. _

Her grandmother had recommended making friends to practice speaking Korean with as well, which would work really well if she was brave enough to venture out long enough to break the language barrier and make some.

As time passed, Chopin bled into alternative rock on her Ipod, which bled into country and pop, before returning to classical instrumental music. Aria slept some, but a miserable toddler kept most everyone in their section of the plane awake for the last few hours of the flight. When their descent into Incheon International Airport in Seoul finally began around 8 am local time, she stowed her belongings back in her favorite – _her only_ – backpack, buckling the outer pockets with the leather straps that adorned them to guard against any wandering hands she might encounter in the airport. Glancing out of the corner of one eye at her father, Aria noted his flushed cheeks and wildly tapping knee. He was excited. Resentment clogged her throat anew. If only she could feel anything positive about this move; she might would have felt excited, too.

He glanced at her with the same wildly twinkling eyes he had always had when doing things like this.

"Are you ready to do this, kiddo?" Maurice asked happily. He bumped his shoulder with hers playfully and Aria resisted spitting a glib, nasty response at him, knowing her foul ideation towards this whole thing wouldn't be soothed by ruining his good mood. Still, she wished he would stop to consider her a little more than he did. Why would he ever think she was excited about this fiasco? Swallowing as much vitriol as she could, Aria forced herself to twist her face into a tight smile in deference to his excitement as she shrugged. The expression fell far short of one of true happiness.

"As ready as I can be with two weeks notice on the shakeup of my entire life, dad," she replied tiredly, a touch wryly. She rubbed at her eyes, pointedly ignoring any reply and how her dad's face fell a little. Even knowing she had nothing to apologize for didn't stop the words from trying to escape her mouth and sticking in her throat like a gob of peanut butter right along with the resentment that burned so acidly. Stiffly, she fussed with her black and white striped tee, ensuring it was well tucked into her favorite jeans and checking the lacing on her double-stacked black Keds. Her dad sighed when she didn't say anything else, and Aria hated how guilty she felt. Honestly, she had always been the one in their relationship who had taken responsibility for most everything and was done with it from now on; her father's feelings were firmly his problem, especially when hers were still so sharp and difficult to manage.

The airline attendant's dulcet voice came over the intercom system, reminding all the passengers to fill out their customs declarations form (not that she or her father had anything to declare) and to have any passport and visa information ready for the officials in the airport to see. While the attendant spoke in Korean, Aria listened attentively, trying to recognize a few words. Truthfully, the language barrier was what scared her the most about all of this. How was she supposed to do anything without speaking Korean in a Korean city? Aria wished now she had encouraged her grandmother to speak in her native tongue more, and that she had tried to learn it alongside English.

Aria palmed her passport and dependent student visa information as the plane came to a halt at the terminal. At least her grandmother had taken care of that hassle for her, she thought, reading the documentation that stated she was an authorized, legal expatriate in South Korea and would be attending Shinhwa High School during the 2008-2009 school year. Studying the paperwork, it seemed more likely that the company that had hired her father had smoothed out the needed details for their arrival for them. Her dad never considered such things before jumping in on an on-the-spot decision. Why would this one be any different, even being so momentous?

Ignoring him altogether, Aria stood from her seat and opened the overhead compartment bin, gathering her carry-on luggage in her arms. The aisle was pretty wide as far as airplanes went, but many of the Korean passengers thought nothing of invading others personal space, so it was packed with bodies. Uncomfortably, everyone moved forward up the aisle and deplaned. When the terminal appeared, Aria breathed a sigh of relief; the crowd thinned moments later and she smiled for the first time since boarding.

Her Nana had often told her of Korea and the more interesting quirks of its people, but Aria had never thought she'd have an opportunity to find out about them firsthand. Wryly, she supposed it might make for an interesting silver lining story one day, how she had been almost crushed to death by Koreans with no sense of personal space. _You have a lot of other things to adjust to in the meantime_, she told herself.

Staring out of the terminal and down the long corridor lined with exorbitantly expensive shops, cafes, and eateries, she had a moment of fierce anxiety that was broken only when her father grasped her elbow with his hand. He sent her a tiny, hopeful smile at their shared touch, and she could almost hear her grandmother's voice in her head, telling her to give him this – to make the best of the worst situation of her life. Aria allowed herself to be led along between the throngs of waiting passengers and visitors picking up travelers, trying not to drown in her feelings. Adjusting the grip she had on her bags, she followed her father, telling herself all the while that she could, in fact, do this.

It was only a matter of how much time it would take her.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer**: This work is fan fiction and does not seek to earn money in its publication on or AO3 fandoms. Characters, some events, and some places are inspired by the show _Boys over Flowers_. I do not own the show or the manga.

* * *

**Shinhwa Song:**

Chapter One

* * *

No matter how she felt about the move, seeing Seoul with her own eyes for the first time was amazing and overwhelming. Already, the amount of Hangul lettering where English was expected was making her anxious. Her father's initial contact person for Il-Sim Construction, In Shin-Il, greeted them dispassionately at the terminal and had immediately taken her bag from her. In silence, he escorted them through customs and ensured all their visa and permit information was correct before taking them to exchange their dollars for won and jeon.

Surprisingly, he drove them from the airport to their apartment. Aria rode in the back of the black sedan quietly, soaking in the sight of the enormously tall buildings all around her with no small amount of trepidation and awe. The small town she had always known hadn't had buildings like the chrome and glass ones that glittered so imposingly in every direction she looked. And the people! There had been so many on the streets, walking alone and in groups, laughing and talking.

In Shin-il had been kind and understanding of their lacking Korean skills, offering basic phrases as they waited in the busy traffic and pointing out interesting places for their amusement. His English was nearly perfect, and his accent was nice. She wondered how long he had been speaking two languages.

"Is there a library where I can borrow books to learn Korean, Mr. In Shin-Il?" she asked politely.

Aria knew enough about the Korean formalities from talking with her Nana to know she probably wasn't addressing him with his due respect as an older male, but she'd rather use the most respectful titles she _knew _than to guess at ones she had never used and be wrong. In Shin-Il glanced back at her in the rear view mirror, eyes crinkling with a kindly smile. She had pegged him as older than her father and probably in his late 40s. It seemed interesting that someone of his age would be sent to collect them from the airport – among the typical workplace hierarchy, someone younger probably should have been doing such a menial thing. Still, she appreciated his natural demeanor and kindness.

"Oh yes, miss," he replied with a nod. "The Namsan Public Library is only two or three city blocks from your apartment building, Miss Aria. The librarians there can help you with taking out books and audio you may want." He smiled kindly at her, and Aria returned his expression, thanking him softly. Mentally she cataloged the name of the library, reminding herself to look it up later and go at some point. Her attention was grabbed once more by sights outside the car, though she did listen to him closely as he explained things to them about Seoul and the people.

Soon enough, they arrived at their tall apartment building, and together hauled the luggage up to the third floor.

In Shin-Il pressed keys into both their hands with the same smile he'd worn for much of the trip, beckoning them in and showing off the amenities inside and how everything worked. Aria took careful note of the washing machine as he explained the buttons and dials. It would take some getting used to, drying their clothes on a drying rack instead of a dryer, but she supposed their electric bill might be less than they were used to, also.

While he spoke to her father about work and rent concerns, Aria explored her room. It was small, but pretty. The walls were painted a soft lavender and left bare for her to decorate as she wished. The bed was already made with complimenting purple pillows and sheets, and a white bedside table stood nearby. Along one wall was a small white desk with free floating shelves spaced above it for books, and along the opposite wall was a small closet and three-drawer dresser.

She would be sharing the single bathroom, but it was clean and newer looking than their old one and boasted actual jets in the big tub. _Impressive. _Aria returned to her room to unpack her few belongings. It made the place feel more like home to have her laptop on the desk and her dog-eared biology, history, and photography textbooks up on the shelves. An old alarm clock went on the side table and her gauzy silver curtains she set aside for later. They seemed to match the color scheme well enough. She'd need curtain rods, though.

After assuring In Shin-Il that they would feel quite at home in their new apartment, he departed and left them to acclimate. For long moments after he was gone, Aria and her father stood in the combination living and dining room in silence. The low table with no chairs was foreign to her for sure, but In Shin-Il had assured her that she would adjust to sitting directly on the floor.

For three days after their arrival in Seoul, Aria marinated in distractions and deep thoughts. It hadn't been a hardship at first, and she used the time ignoring her father and listening to Korean language tutorials online. She had categorically denied leaving the apartment, and was grateful that everything had already been furnished and set up for them, down to the internet and a basic supply of food staples like milk, eggs, and rice; it meant she had no real reason to leave yet, and though her inner voice chided that she was being cowardly, Aria was much content to sit, listen, and occasionally search for a recipe to try making with their food. She wasn't ready to venture out and do anything that required a voice and a language. Already she missed the ease and comfort she had felt living in America and had little hope of ever feeling differently.

Aria rummaged through the fridge, checking her phone for reference as to the recipe ingredients for a basic spicy kimchi._ I'll have to find some chili peppers and garlic,_ she thought, inspecting the large head of cabbage in the refrigerator, and the radishes and carrots. _Scallions, too_. It would be nice to find a local vendor nearby, she supposed, rather than go to some chain grocery store. She really enjoyed cooking and experimenting with flavors, but it would be a new experience cooking with things like fish oil and seafood.

With a sigh, Aria straightened and shut the door to the refrigerator with a thud. Behind her, at the counter, her father was making coffee, yawning and scrubbing his face and already dressed for work in heavy-duty work pants, steel-toe boots, and a tucked in tee. He shot her an irritable look, scowling with distemper at the coldness on her face.

"Will you quit your moping around here already? You're driving me nuts." His voice was raspy with sleep, grumpy and growl-like. Aria supposed he was a little put out at having to go to work so early, having expected a solid week of "settling in" time. Inwardly, she hoped he would enjoy his work with Il-Sim Construction – he had seemed excited last night when he returned from his first day at the company, raving about the many projects they were working on just in this area of the city. Her father would be working on one such project that would be beginning in a few days.

He pegged her with his green eyes – they shared a similar shade – and lifted his half-filled coffee mug to his mouth, swallowing the dark brew and studying her with a rare moment of disturbing intensity. Normally he paid very little true attention to her, and in fact she had grown up largely taking care of herself unless her Nana was with her. It was disconcerting to suddenly be a recipient of his regard.

"Go out today, okay?"

She bristled but didn't react. Clearly, he was a little concerned for her. It was unlike her to stay cooped up anywhere for long, much less three days. Uncomfortable, Aria dodged his gaze and busied herself with toasting a slice of bread and frying an egg for a breakfast sandwich. Behind her, her father made an angry sound and the thump of his ceramic mug on the counter top heralded a rise of temper.

"And cut out the cold shoulder bullshit." His hand closed over her shoulder firmly and spun her around to realign their eyes. His anger seemed to bleed away as they looked at one another. "Look," he sighed heavily. "I'm sorry this has been so hard on you, Aria…" He dropped his hands from her shoulders to look down at the floor where one boot was scuffing the tile. "I'm sorry I had to use your money to get here, okay?" He fiddled with the coffee carafe in indecision a moment before pouring himself another cup of strong black coffee. "Most of all, I'm sorry you miss your grandmother. I know it's not easy for you to be here. Believe it or not, it's not easy for me, either." He raised the mug to his mouth, reclining against the counter automatically. He made a face when he took a sip, then reached for the sugar to sweeten the coffee a little more.

The butter in pan had melted on the stove, so she busied herself cracking an egg and enjoying the sight of the clear egg white becoming opaque as it cooked. Silence followed his words. For the first time, Aria considered her father's struggles in coming here, too. He may have pulled the trigger on this move, but he had to deal with the same barriers and issues she did, with less time to adjust. He was already having to work, already having to take risks just in conversation, already dealing with the city life. He hadn't had the option to sit around very long at all, and for the first time, she felt pretty bad for him.

"No, it's not easy," she agreed after that long, contemplative moment. It felt weird to talk to him after so many days of silence. She cleared her throat awkwardly. "I just…it's a lot." Aria paused to flip the egg in the pan so that it wouldn't burn. Her toast sat nearby, waiting. "I just don't understand why you did it." _It _could have referred to a lot of things, but she figured he would pick the one that meant the most to him.

Her father must have finished his cup of coffee, because he brushed by her to put the empty mug in the sink before placing a heavy hand on her shoulder and leaning in to kiss her cheek in a fatherly goodbye. He had been doing things like that lately.

"Maybe _I _didn't, Ari." He was gone before she could process what he meant, and for a long time after that first conversation, Aria considered the meaning of his words.

* * *

On the fourth day in Korea, while her father was out completing an orientation for work, a parcel arrived for her.

Aria studied the large box quizzically and tore into the carefully taped packaging, getting excited when she saw the postage information from the United States. _Nana must have sent this_. After a few minutes spent fighting the sealing, she opened the box to reveal a stack of clothing, several books and notebooks, and half a dozen bubble wrapped items. A sealed letter lay on top, containing her name. Seeing her grandmother's spidery, feminine writing across the envelope brought tears to her eyes. Oh, how she missed Nana so much! Her cell phone had not yet been connected to a network to make phone calls, and her grandmother didn't use any sort of video messaging, so they hadn't yet been able to speak. Tearing into the envelope like a woman starved, Aria read the letter quickly, voraciously hungry for the affection she knew would be inside.

_Dearest Ari,_

_I pray that this letter finds you well and that you've arrived safely in your new home. Seoul has surely grown since the last time I was there, and I imagine you are quite overwhelmed… _No kidding, Nana, Aria grinned, knowing her grandmother's penchant for tongue-in-cheek comments. She knew good and well that Aria would be all but freaking out by the size, extravagance, and busyness of Seoul. Just one ride from the airport had caused her heart to nearly burst with tension. _Overwhelmed didn't even begin to cover it. _Brushing aside her thoughts, Aria returned to the letter.

_I packed this box for you as soon as you left, knowing it would lift your spirits to receive it. I do hope these items will be of good use to you. You will find enclosed your school uniforms, two sets which I expect you'll care for tenderly as they are quite (VERY, Ari, VERY) expensive. No doubt you've already discovered Shinhwa High School is home to the elite in Seoul. Now, do not be frightened of that; I am sure you will make good friends there. I know you have many questions for me as to this school, but I'd rather someone else explain to you in person why you will be attending this exclusive school rather than the public ones you are more used to. Just know that I have always wanted only the best for you, granddaughter. __You will find an invitation to meet an old friend of mine __who can answer all your questions__ with your uniforms._

Aria stopped reading to lift the stack of clothing from the box, feeling the richness of the fabrics in the coats, the heavy weave of the threads in the white shirts, and the silkiness of the ties. Fingering the crest adorning one coat, Aria's eyes widened as she studied the plaid skirts. _I don't think I've ever worn anything so short_. There were also thin sweaters in gray, black, and blue, knee-high socks in the same colors, and two pairs of shoes – a pair of stiletto heels and a pair of chunky boots – both matte black. While she had to admit her grandmother apparently had good taste, Aria was all but certain she had lost her mind. _Is this really the school uniform?_ Under all the clothing lay a postcard inviting her to an address in Seongbuk district in two weeks time. She set it aside to study more thoroughly later.

Returning to the letter and hoping for clarity, Aria read.

_You will find many answers to your questions when you go, I promise you, granddaughter. Go and do not be late. _Aria rolled her eyes at this command, knowing it was Chou Soo Yun's way of ensuring she got out of the apartment, at the least. _You will also find in the box several Korean language books that will help you learn to read, speak, and write. I also provided you several notebooks in which to practice. There is a book of poetry that is my favorite, too. I would like you to translate it into Korean for me in one notebook and record an audio version on a tape. I've provided all the materials for this task. I know how your mind is hungry for learning, so this should fill your time until the start of school term in September. Go out and make friends to help you, also._

Aria dug through the box, removing the bubble wrap from a mini recorder, a CD player, and a package of blank tapes. Rolling her eyes, she set these aside and pulled out the books her grandmother mentioned. The poetry book turned out to be a mass volume of many poets and would probably take her years to translate at the rate she was learning Korean. _Thanks Nana, no pressure at all_, Aria thought with a sigh as she flipped through the book. After a few moments, she set it aside to return to the letter.

_Lastly, my dearest, I've provided you a bit of a nest egg. You'll find bank account information taped to the bottom of the box. Of course, you will need to go to a local branch and bring your visa and permits to verify your identity, but all funds will be transferred to the account once you do. It is not as much as I would like to give you, but, still…it is yours. Use it well. _

Intrigued and rather shocked, Aria retrieved the Kookmin Bank card with her name on it, pasted to the bottom of the box. She studied the gold lettering, fingers brushing the raised numbers of the account. Just what was her grandmother up to with all this? How much planning had been done for this move? How had she known to prepare for all this? Suspicions and emotion blended together as Aria recalled her father's ambiguous words from their conversation yesterday.

So many questions burned through her mind, but for once Aria found that the answers were less important to her for now than the connection she had with her grandmother. She could ask sometime in the future, and her Nana's intent was good no matter what part she had played in this move. Aria finished the letter with tears stinging her eyes. She missed her grandmother so much.

_Get out of that apartment, child. See the sights, talk and learn. Live __without so much fear and doubt__. There is more to this world than the walls of home and your listless father. It takes a strong mind and heart to boldly face the future, and you are stronger than you think, Aria. Know that my love goes with you always._

Tears rolled down her cheeks, knowing Nana's advice was sound and good. Aria _couldn't_ waste away just because she was somewhere new, could she? It _was _cowardly to stay in an apartment because it felt safe, and it was more than a waste if that was all she did with this move. Strengthened and renewed by the letter, Aria caressed the words of her Nana's loving hand, knowing that she couldn't sit around and wallow in the apartment any longer.

* * *

Following a hot shower and armed with a cell phone, wallet, legal documents, and keys, Aria left the apartment, shutting and locking the door firmly behind her. She took the stairs down to the ground floor, smiling tentatively at a younger Korean boy who was making his way up the stairs; the boy returned her smile with one of his own and passed by without a word. Aria exited the apartment building and immediately was swept up into the summer heat, thankful that she had chosen to wear the thin scalloped shorts bearing a swirly pattern of red and whites shot through with golden embroidery and basic scooped white tee. The clothing was thin enough to be comfortable.

She had done a little research on Korean standards of dress and felt comfortable enough with her choices. If she had wanted to be more trendy, Aria might would have worn jewelry or the cute stiletto heels her Nana had sent her; instead, she had chosen a basic pair of sandals and no jewelry, though she did plait her hair to get the thick mass off her neck a little.

The first block or two from the apartment she had walked rather stiffly through the crowds of people, unused to so many others around her. Aria had never seen such amazingly tall buildings before in her life, and she felt rather minuscule and insignificant in comparison to the high-rise structures that lined her vision as far as she could see. It pleased her to see many street vendors and open-door shops lining the street, and took great interest in the wares they were selling.

Her first attempt at Korean, asking how much one vendor charged for chili peppers, she botched horribly, but pushed through her flaming embarrassment to bargain for a half-pound and a string of garlic for 3,500 won. The vendor seemed to appreciate Aria's attempts to say thank you, and so corrected her pronunciation until she got it correct. Thanking the elder woman profusely, she bowed slightly before moving on, this time meandering the sidewalk with more pep in her step. It hadn't been nearly so hard to converse with the vendor as she had imagined, between the woman's spare English and her few Korean phrases.

No one seemed to notice or care about her walking the streets, though she did catch a few glances from groups of girls and guys around her age. Truthfully, she was far too distracted by the scenery and smells all around her to notice much specifically. Remembering her grandmother's bank account suddenly, Aria pulled out her cell phone to find a branch of the Kookmin Bank. Realizing she hadn't yet found a cell-phone plan for mobile calls, texts, and data, she dipped into the next phone store she saw. Luckily the store manager had spoken good English, and she walked out a half hour later with a reasonably-price SIM plan and access to the internet.

The nearest bank branch was a decent distance away and the subway would be quite a bit faster than she could walk, so Aria descended down under the street to the ticket kiosk and purchased a transportation card that she loaded with fifty bucks – no, 60,000won – and boarded the next subway, experiencing for the first time since the airport how crushing Korean travel experience could be. The subway car was standing room only and she was forced to press in close between a middle-aged man and a younger girl. The entire trip, Aria prayed her butt or other private areas would not be pinched by some wayward hand as she half expected. _A pervert would be able to get away with a lot in a situation like this!_

A few minutes later, she exited the subway and ascended to street level, crossing to the Kookmin bank branch just a few storefronts down from the subway terminal. Feeling faintly embarrassed to be entering a bank with bagged chili peppers and garlic, Aria stuffed them into her tiny shoulder bag as she entered and approached the reception desk. The attractive woman seated there spoke crisp English, but Aria attempted a soft Korean hello before shifting into more confident English.

"I am here to open a bank account," she explained carefully, pulling out her student visa and American passport together with the Kookmin bank card. The receptionist pointed with her hand toward an open glass-front office to her left.

"Mr. Koo Chin Ho will help you in office one." Aria's footfalls echoed thanks to the extremely high ceilings, and when she entered the designated office, a thirty-something man with a receding hairline stood and bowed politely before beckoning her to sit in the leather chair opposite his desk. After greeting him, Aria explained in English that she wanted to open an account with Kookmin Bank. Koo Chin Ho seemed pleasant enough as he checked her documents and ensured all was in order for the transfer of her grandmother's bank account information into Aria's new one, but she got the sense that he wasn't pleased to be helping her. His eyes never warmed as they spoke together, not even when she tried to speak Korean. He didn't react or correct her use of the language, even when she was sure her pronunciation was off. The man radiated an icy demeanor for as long as she was there. As time dragged on, she grew self conscious._ Can he smell the garlic in my bag? _

She prayed not. The process of opening the account hadn't been complicated, no more difficult than answering a few questions and handing over her legal documents, but it seemed the banker helping her was moving exceedingly slow and questioning everything he could, even with advance written notice from her grandmother, a full Korean who had never renounced her citizenship despite spending nearly 60 years in the United States. When Mr. Koo Chin Ho returned to his desk after several consultations with another employee over her documents, he wore a carefully blank expression and carried her passport and visa in his hands. Passing them to her, he said,

"Everything is in order, Miss." He didn't seem pleased to be saying so to her, though his face was carefully blank. "The bank card your grandmother sent you now works and can be used immediately. Would you like a receipt for the account?" He looked as if he couldn't care less for her response. Aria nodded wordlessly, growing more and more uncomfortable in the man's presence. Once the slip of paper had been passed to her, she stood and bowed politely, attempting a clumsy goodbye and leaving the bank as quickly as she could. It wasn't until she reached the street that she looked down at the receipt for her new account.

_Checking - 54,067.00 won._

_Savings - 3,855,236.00 won._

Aria remembered vividly the many times her father had come to her Nana, pleading for cash or for her grandmother to pay for some bill or some expense that had come around unexpectedly; she had never seemed to have the funds, until her father had gotten the message and stopped asking. She had always had the money for things Aria needed, but she had never seen her buy anything new or extravagant. Blinking against the memories, she stared at the number on the slip of paper, wondering if she was reading it wrong, or translating the amount to dollars incorrectly.

Had her grandmother really sent her over $25,000?

* * *

She'd gotten her grandmother's voicemail half a dozen times now.

Dazed with shock at the windfall from her grandmother, Aria ended the final call and meandered the streets leading away from the bank, knowing vaguely she was somewhere northeast of her apartment building but unsure of the exact distance. She stared at the crumpled bank slip in her hand as she walked, narrowly avoiding a pair of men walking in her direction on the street. _25 grand_. Nana had 25 grand and hadn't spent it. What. the. hell. _Boy, Nana owes me one hell of an explanation for all of this, and a damn box and a note isn't going to cut it. _

Aria's stomach growled loudly, cutting through her thoughts. It was close to dinner time, and the street crowds had thinned, making her think that most people were inside the restaurants and cafes eating a meal. She definitely could use one herself before catching the subway back to the apartment. Placing the bank slip inside her bag, she began to study the storefronts to find a suitable place to eat.

Along the next block, a hole-in-the-wall type restaurant stood that didn't seem busy at all. Surprised, Aria walked up and studied the outside of the shop. It seemed empty, other than the staff that worked there, and it made her wonder if the food was bad. Still, she didn't really want to waste time looking for another place, so she entered and was greeted in Korean by a girl about her age with a wide, kind smile on her face. Surprised by the warmth on her face, especially after the meeting with the banker, and Aria immediately returned the genuine expression. The girl grew apologetic when, using a combination of broken English words and gestures along with her fluent Korean, it became clear she couldn't speak English.

Still, Aria was led to a table at the side of the restaurant and given a menu eagerly. The girl chattered to her in Korean despite their language barrier, and the normalcy of the act made Aria feel good. She left her to study the menu a few minutes, returning to the counter where another serving girl and the cook were talking in quiet Korean as she contemplated what to order.

Based on the pictures, most of the dishes were some kind of soup. Korean food was all very new to her, of course, so really she could order anything and it be a different experience than she had ever had. When the sweet serving girl returned, Aria pointed to one dish, a bowl of pumpkin-looking soup, and upon prompting by the girl in steady, clear Korean, chose also a plate of shredded meat and a few other side dishes. Once she had delivered the order, she and the other girl surprised her by joining her at the table. They seemed very interested in her, looking at her intently from the top her head to her shoes, and though Aria knew they meant no harm, their interest made her blush with embarrassment.

Aria glanced nervously around the restaurant, realizing that they must be pretty bored to come and sit with her. They were obviously good friends, as they shared a camaraderie and easiness in their speech that couldn't be faked or taught. They paid close attention to one another when they spoke, and they seemed intent on including her in their conversation, as they looked at her eagerly and paused whenever they had questions. Aria wondered if they'd ever met an American before. Lips twisting into a little smile, she pressed a hand to her chest as they looked at her, saying,

"I am Bennett Aria, or Ari." She pointed at herself and repeated her name, remembering at the last second to put her surname first as was proper in Korea. The short-haired serving girl nodded excitedly, repeating the English, her name, and stressing both syllables out considerably.

"Ah-Li." She poked her friend, who had beautifully long, thick black hair held back by a glittery pink headband, as she giggled at the poor attempt in English. Mimicking Aria, she pressed a hand to her chest and spoke in slow Korean,

"I am Geum Jan-Di, and you are Bennett, Aria."

Aria understood pretty quickly that the girl was attempting to learn English and teach her some Korean at the same time, and remembered what her grandmother had said about making friends to help her learn. Perhaps it would be easier than she thought. She looked expectantly at the other girl, who seemed to realize what she wanted, and said,

"I am Chu Ga-Eul."

Aria repeated the Korean phrases until both girls were satisfied with her pronunciation as well as their own English, and she never got the feeling that they were picking on her in their corrections. They sat with her while she ate her meal, which she learned to be rice porridge. No one entered the restaurant while they talked, and Aria was grateful. She learned that Jan-Di and Ga-Eul attended the same high school together, and were second year out of three, which made them the same age as Aria – seventeen. They had been friends for a long time, as she suspected, since kindergarten.

Jan-Di obviously was more outgoing and talkative than Ga-Eul, but Aria found both girls to be very kind and friendly people, easily embracing her foreignness and lack of Korean skills. They seemed to realize that she was trying hard to talk to them and to understand what they said, and that Aria was naturally very interested in learning more. They had been very sympathetic to her recent arrival and how much she missed her Nana. They'd enjoyed looking at pictures of her grandmother and Aria together as well.

As they talked and learned more about one another, she was amazed at how naturally easy it was despite their language barrier. The hour spent speaking with them had gone a long way toward soothing the frazzled nerves she had lived with for close to three weeks now. _Perhaps being in Korea wouldn't be so bad after all, if people are more like Jan-Di and Ga-Eul than the banker. _

Absently Aria debated leaving the girls her cell phone number, knowing they could at least text. Even as she pulled out her cell phone to ask, the quieter of the two girls, Ga-eul, gasped and produced her own, chattering quickly in Korean and looking at her expectantly. After a heartbeat she remembered that Aria couldn't understand her and plucked the cell phone from her hand, tinkering with the device a moment before a ding came through on her own. Ga-eul showed Aria the screen of her phone, which contained Korean characters beside her English name. She had connected them via text. Jan-Di seemed to pout when it became clear she had no cell phone to offer Aria and was disappointed.

Touched, Aria texted a quick hello and put away her phone, continuing with her porridge.

The meal was delicious, and she was surprised the restaurant didn't seem to draw more business. When she paid the bill with six 2,000 won notes, pressing the bills into the girls hands emphatically, Aria didn't allow them to give her change, and somehow, despite the language barrier, their protests rang out quite clearly, which were easily ignored. Their natural kindness had made her feel normal again – and liked. The number in her phone proved she had made a friend – two if she counted Jan-Di, which she did.

She would definitely be coming back, and assured the girls of that. They seemed happy to realize they, too, had made a friend. When she waved goodbye and bowed politely to the cook behind the counter, Aria exited the restaurant with some pep in her step that was missing before.

When she arrived at the apartment a half hour later, her father was somewhat shocked to find her singing under her breath, something she only did whenever her spirits were high. She placed the string of garlic and bunch of dried chili peppers away, bidding him a quiet 'hello.' When she told him an equally quiet 'good night,' he watched, fairly shocked, as she glided across the room to her bedroom, seemingly content and happy for the first time in months.

* * *

_Please review and tell me your thoughts! More coming soon enough. Thank you for reading._


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer**: This work is fan fiction and does not seek to earn money in its publication on or AO3 fandoms. Characters, some events, and some places are inspired by the show _Boys over Flowers_. I do not own the show or the manga.

**Author's Note**: Thank you to those that continue to visit and read this story, and to those that review, favorite, or follow it. Your feedback is invaluable.

* * *

**Shinhwa Song**

Chapter Two

* * *

That first day outside the apartment opened a floodgate of positive energy for Aria.

Her daily life fell into a calming sort of rhythm focused around her short-term goals: learning to speak Korean conversationally and to read and write Hangul, the written language. Always academically inclined and able to memorize a lot when she studied, Aria picked up the Korean alphabet and some basic vocabulary within a few days. This helped her a great deal as she explored the city blocks around her apartment building, reading street signs and business posters. She practiced at home by reading magazines, websites, and newspapers, and dedicated at least one hour of her study time a day to vocabulary flash cards and writing.

She kept a journal of her thoughts, looking up unknown words to include in Korean as practice.

After breakfast each morning, Aria sequestered herself at her desk for hours and took part in online Korean language courses, one of which allowed her to speak and be corrected automatically. Her pronunciation was improving rapidly as a result, though her auditory understanding was still lagging behind at a conversational pace and her working vocabulary was sorely lacking indeed. Aria figured it would take her months, if not years, to develop automaticity with the language. The books her grandmother had provided her had proven to be a valuable resource on the finer points of Korean grammar rules and the honorific system. Though her natural aptitude might have been lacking compared to others, the many hours a day she was putting into learning to speak and understand Korean helped Aria improve at a quick pace.

After each morning study block, she took a break, usually by cooking a lunch meal inspired by a new Korean recipe from the internet, or suggested by Jan-Di or Ga-Eul. While she cooked, the TV played Korean dramas or news programs so that she could try listening and understanding what was said. After lunch, in the afternoon, Aria would venture out and practice talking with people in normal situations – at the market, in the subway, and in shops. She especially took time to be mannerly and considerate, feeling that it would be too easy to just ignore the opportunities to speak and practice the nuances of Korean spoken language.

Around mid-afternoon most days, Aria ended up at the Bom-Juk porridge restaurant, where she would sit and work on her grandmother's poetry translation with Jan-Di and Ga-Eul helping out between customers. Her grandmother hadn't said she couldn't have help, so Aria accepted it for the harder poems.

Her new friends had been happy to see her come back the day after they'd first met, and though Aria's intent was to listen quietly to the ebb and flow of conversation between the Master, as the girls called him, and Jan-Di and Ga-Eul, they had insisted that she try speaking about normal things, too – how she did laundry, washed dishes, studied her textbooks and Korean vocabulary cards. Though it felt pretty silly to discuss menial things with them, Aria could tell her fluency was improving each day by doing it.

Even at that second meeting, Jan-Di and Ga-Eul had gone out of their way to make Aria feel welcome and as a friend. Their warm friendliness prompted her to go outside her comfort zone and invite them both to her home on their shared day off, even though Aria wasn't sure if that was an okay thing to do or not. Parents in America had pretty strict ideas about such things, and she hadn't yet figured out how Korean parents felt about strangers and their kids making new friends and spending time in their homes.

Happily, they hadn't hesitated to take her up on her offer of visiting to cook lunch together; Aria suspected they were curious about her and her father's circumstances, and if they fit the mold of "typical" American wealth and prosperity. Given that they were still new friends, neither girl had outright asked or commented on it. The following Tuesday, a week after first meeting, the girls visited Aria at her apartment, which she had nervously cleaned all that morning.

They had seemed impressed with the space, oohing and aahing over every room.

"Your kimchi refrigerator is brand new, Ari!" Jan-Di opened the top portion of the chest to peer in enviously. "My family has been saving for ages to buy one." She smiled, closing it with a groan. "Agh, but a new refrigerator would help us out so much." Aria reminded herself – for the second time since they had arrived – that it was okay not to reply immediately to something they said so she could really think about what she had heard. It was a good thing that she was a naturally more careful person anyway, because learning a new language and _not _offending anyone was fairly a minefield for the unwary. She hadn't recognized the word 'refrigerator' in Korean, but since Jan-Di had repeated it twice, Aria was fairly certain that was what it was, and commented that she liked the appliance, too. It kept food really fresh.

Ga-Eul was ignoring the other girls, distracted with pulling items out of the refrigerator for cooking Korean egg rolls – eggs, diced ham, bell pepper, green onion, and rice wine. She had agreed to give Aria a crash course on making them and both Korean girls had assured her it was as easy as breathing. Jan-Di took the bell pepper and passed the green onion on to Aria.

"Dice the onion finely," Ga-Eul instructed her, motioning with her hands to emphasize her words. Jan-Di cut into a bell pepper to demonstrate the size for her while Ga-Eul beat half a dozen eggs together with a few teaspoons of rice wine. As a flat-bottomed pan heated on the stove and the other girls chopped vegetables into tiny pieces, she shredded some fresh mozzarella Aria had purchased from the street market. Jan-Di mixed the chopped bell pepper and onion to the egg, blending it smoothly. Again it was obvious that Ga-Eul and Jan-Di had been friends for a long time; they moved around one another as if anticipating each other's movements.

She had never had a friend like that. In elementary school she had one very good friend, but the girl had moved away the summer before middle school and they had lost contact. Middle school had been difficult for her: too shy to really make friends, and too awkward to be popular; people just generally ignored her during those years. Her high school years had ended quickly, thanks to the need for a job and the advent of online high school. She had been able to take her courses plus some college prerequisites online. The self-paced study was perfect for her, and she had worked her way through almost three years of high school in two years time.

Still, socially, she really could benefit from having a reliable friend or two. While Aria contemplated having such constant friendship in her own life (_How did someone go about that, really?)_, she poured a small amount of oil into the rectangular pan and spread it out evenly. She watched as Jan-Di poured the egg mixture into the pan, spreading it thinly as if making a crepe.

"Just let it cook a minute, and when it looks like that in the middle, you see?" Jan-Di poked a pair of chopsticks at the egg in question, which looked opaque on the bottom but not thoroughly cooked. "Just add some cheese;" Ga-Eul reached between the two girls to sprinkle mozzarella inside the egg, "and roll it up." She demonstrated it once, pushing the small egg roll to the left side of the pan before adding more egg to the space left in the right side, pleased with their cooking and showing it with a smile. "Don't forget to season your eggs how you like, with salt or some other spice."

Aria lightly salted the egg.

"Now you try it; just wait for the egg to cook enough to roll it," Jan-Di instructed her, passing the chopsticks over. "Oh yes, that's good," she praised as the fat egg roll came together in the pan, and Ga-Eul made sure to add cheese between each layer. When it was finished, Jan-Di scrubbed the pan clean in the sink after Ga-Eul plated the giant egg roll to let it cool.

Aria brought out her cell phone to snap a quick picture of the moment, knowing she'd have to print it out and send it to her grandmother as proof that she was, in fact, making friends. Jan-Di had made a silly face from her place at the sink, and Ga-Eul made the peace sign with her hand near her face. Aria just grinned like a maniac in the foreground, and all the girls laughed together after the picture was taken.

_It feels good to have friends_.

Ga-Eul sliced their egg rolls while Aria reheated leftover rice and fried strips of pork from last night's dinner, and they cobbled together a small meal to share. As they sat together at the table, Aria realized that this was the first meal she had shared with someone in the apartment. Her father had been working long hours – unusually so for him – and hadn't been able to be home for dinner most nights, and was out the door usually before Aria finished cooking breakfast each day. Ga-Eul, ever the sweetheart, patted her shoulder when Aria shared this with them.

"I am glad we all have met one another, Ari," Jan-Di said in English, her accent causing Ga-Eul to burst into giggles, nodding her agreement and repeating the sentiment in Korean. Jan-Di shot her friend a dirty look for teasing her, and then smiled at Aria. She switched into Korean with a pout.

"Let's go out after work sometime this week," Jan-Di suggested, eyeing Ga-Eul, who nodded excitedly and looked to Aria, who shrugged and cocked her head in a little half nod, contemplating what that might be like. She had never been a party girl.

"We could show you some of Seoul's famous night life," Ga-Eul added, eyes twinkling with excitement. She stuffed her mouth full of rice and egg, poking her chopsticks in her direction. "Get you into some cute shoes, western girl." She giggled from behind one hand, teasing Aria lightly. Aria hadn't failed to notice that the other girl was much more trendy than she was, always wearing nice heels and cute clothing. Ga-Eul was always well dressed without being over-the-top, by her estimation. Aria had noticed that Koreans seemed much more interested in dressing well than a lot of Americans she knew, herself included.

"Maybe we can have a sleepover at my house, too?" Ga-Eul seemed hesitant to suggest it, but Aria immediately nodded, excited to be included at all. She was also very interested in meeting her friend's family and seeing how a Korean household looked. "How does Friday sound?" No one suggested any conflicts, so they settled on that day.

After finishing the meal and cleaning up, Jan-Di dragged Aria to her room to inspect her closet, insisting on helping her dress appropriately for their outing. The Korean girls went through her clothing at lightning speed, passing over the jeans she enjoyed wearing for the few shorts and skirts she owned, fussing over her lack of wardrobe. Ga-Eul approved of the pair of dresses Aria owned, deciding on a deep blue sundress with silver rosettes covering it and pulled out the stilettos her grandmother had sent her to go with it.

"Wear this Friday night, okay?" Ga-Eul smiled at her, and despite her nerves at the thought of dressing up and going out, Aria nodded and returned the smile. "We'll do your make-up, too, and then go out to eat!" Jan-Di hadn't said anything for several minutes, distracted by the Shinhwa school attire which hung in the back of her closet. With an open mouth, Jan-Di pulled it out to finger the coat dreamily.

"You're attending Shinhwa's school?" Her voice was shocked and awed. "That's an exclusive school, Aria! Very rich." Jan-Di rubbed her fingers together as if containing bills, and passed Ga-Eul the uniform, who fingered the school crest embroidered on the breast in amazement, as if it would come off entirely and was a fake. She slid a wry glance toward Aria, shoving her hair behind one ear.

"You must be very rich and famous in America, Ari," Ga-Eul added softly, ducking her head as if afraid she would offend her somehow. Her words were now a more formal speech, and it made Aria grimace. She hadn't done anything to earn the change, and didn't want them to treat her any differently just because she attended a school like Shinhwa. She explained to her friends how her attendance at the school had come about, as far as she knew to this point; all her grandmother had told her before they arrived in Korea was that Shinhwa had accepted her and she would be enrolled straight away. Aria showed them the letter from her grandmother she'd received the day they had all met, and the card from her grandmother's contact with the address in Seoul.

"What a mystery!" Ga-Eul studied the address on the card, eyes widened with amazement, before passing it to Jan-Di to see. "That neighborhood has some very rich people, but I don't recognize the address. I wonder who it could be?" Jan-Di studied it as well.

"It seems like a business address to me," she said in a breathy voice, passing it back to Aria. The girls' awed reaction made her uncomfortable, and reminded her that this meeting her grandmother had set up was coming in only a few days' time. So many questions swirled in her mind, and Aria wanted nothing more than to be able to get up with her grandmother, but her phone had been unreachable.

"You should find out a lot when you go on Thursday, Ari," Jan-Di saw her nervousness and reassured her, patting her shoulder. "We won't treat you any differently no matter what you find out, we promise!" she teased her with a smile. "Though you are American royalty with a uniform like that." Ga-Eul added teasingly, snickering. She lifted the uniform coat back onto the closet rack, before glancing out of habit at her watch. Her brown eyes widened at the time. She grabbed Jan-Di's arm in alarm.

"Master is going to fire us, Jan-Di!" Ga-Eul exclaimed, clearly distressed, pulling the smaller Korean girl out of Aria's bedroom. "We are late to work!" The girls stumbled through the apartment toward the door, and Ga-Eul only paused in the doorway long enough thank Aria for lunch and the fun. Aria laughed and waved them out the door, pleased with their visit and happy they had come.

"See you Friday!" she shouted after them from the doorway, and was pleased as punch when Jan-Di waved behind her in acknowledgment. Her Korean _was _improving after all. And she hadn't once been worried about her pronunciation or sounding stupid. Both her friends put her at ease, and Aria couldn't wait to see them again.

* * *

Thursday arrived before she knew it, and Aria found herself boarding a city bus, bound for the address on the mysterious card from her grandmother's box. She _still_ had not been able to reach her Nana, and more and more Aria was growing concerned. It wasn't like her to be out of touch for so long.

Still, she had more immediately pressing concerns to worry with today. Nerves jangled in her belly, and even though the bus was unusually uncrowded at this time of day, Aria couldn't sit still; her legs twitched and bobbed despite her best efforts to control the wayward limbs. Unsure how to dress, she had opted to dress up more just in case, wearing her trusty little black dress together with the heels her Nana had sent her. Aria even wore jewelry – little studs in her ears and a braided bracelet. She fiddled with it absently as she stared out the window, watching for her stop and resisting the urge to run her hands through her hair. Aria had taken extra care to tame the nearly curly tresses – a black, double-banded headband sat on her head, and the thick brown waves beneath it were drawn into a lose plait over one shoulder. The Korean summer heat was frizzing it a little, though, despite all the effort.

Aria had even worn a little makeup – just a swipe of mascara on her eyelashes and a light CC cream through her T-zone and some cherry chapstick on her lips – and if _that_ didn't make it glaringly obvious that she was nervous, Aria wasn't sure what would. She had always treated makeup like battle armor: the more applied, the more protection it provided. Aria had never been a girl who wore makeup daily; her philosophy about it was that if she wore it every day, it would lose its ability to make her feel a boost of confidence.

The bus stopped at her destination, and stomach feeling as if it would take flight right out of her body, Aria stood up and stepped off the bus, not moving even after the big blue behemoth pulled away from the curb and back into the main flow of traffic. She stared up at the first – the only, really – building in her line of vision, checking that her currently location matched the address on the embossed card in her hand. It did, and really, she supposed she could hardly be surprised at this development.

The giant skyscraper emblazoned with the word _Shinhwa _stood imposingly ahead of her. Swallowing hard, Aria took a step forward, paused and looked up again, trepidation filling her at the thought of going in there and meeting whomever she was supposed to meet, and learning all about that person's connection to her family and her subsequent entrance into Shinhwa High School. Checking the time on her watch, Aria sighed. She was right on time, was in fact ten minutes early as her Nana had always drilled into her the importance of being places on time. _Now to make my feet move_. It was either that or melt under the Korean sun. Anxiety rose within her, but she shove it aside resolutely.

Swallowing again, and posturing herself differently with shoulders set and head up, Aria made her way toward the entrance to the Shinhwa Corporate offices, hesitating only a little at the giant glass turnstile door. Inside, a positively massive open vestibule boasting a marble fountain wider than a car and more greenery that she'd seen in the entire bus ride over here lay between her and the equally large and imposing reception desk, where four beautiful receptionists were answering phone calls and directing people into hallways, escalators, and elevators. Tall, black-suited security personnel flanked nearly every doorway she could see. The sheer size of just this one area and the way it glittered with the polished shine of perfectly clean glass and stainless steel was utterly imposing and awe-inspiring.

It made her a little dizzy to look up towards the ceiling, it was so high above her head. Taking a single steadying step back, expecting to regain her footing. Instead, Aria found herself slamming into something firm that hadn't been there before, sending her off balance entirely. The stilettos she wore provided no help, and in fact would be her downfall for sure as she was so unused to wearing strappy things. Nearly strangling on a gasp, Aria grappled for purchase, flailing unconsciously, and luckily found it even as the person she had tripped over so clumsily clasped her in a firm and encompassing grasp, stopping the trajectory of her fall almost immediately.

Her weight was absorbed rather than transferred, and two bodies came together in an abruptly intimate embrace that sent the air from her lungs with a _whoosh_.

The 'something firm' she'd run into turned out to be a man – a young man. Stunned near-stupid by the near fall he'd saved her from, Aria couldn't move as she felt him shift her closer to his chest to steady them both, and for a few heartbeats, they looked at one another.

A dark, fixed look captured her own widening eyes, and Aria found herself staring at a singularly beautiful face. His arresting eyes were so... sharp, the fierceness of his gaze sending her own downward in automatic, unconscious submission. The motion allowed her to take in a straight, perfect nose, prominent cheekbones and full mouth. A manly chin. Unnaturally reddish brown hair fell across his forehead and nearly into his eyes. _Holy shit, I had no idea God made men so pretty. _Really, he was beautiful.

In the next instant, Aria came back to Earth, and the man straightened them both and steadied her with his hands on her upper arms until her balance was restored. Aria carefully extricated herself from his grip, embarrassed beyond measure, and put space between their bodies. This, however, only gave her more to gawk at. He was tall – much taller than she was, and muscular in a trim, lithe way. Aria nearly swallowed her tongue as her eyes drifted from his face downward. It was hard to determine his age, maybe early twenties, but she really wasn't thinking about that with any real effort. Growing red in the face and neck, Aria remembered where she was, internally slapping herself for her behavior. She'd nearly mowed him over and then spent far too much time staring at him.

"I'm…," she attempted an apology in Korean, before realizing she literally was having tongue issues and coughed to clear her throat.

"My goodness," she murmured in English, appalled at her continued reaction to him and, with eyes lowered, didn't notice the flash of amusement that bolted across the man's features before disappearing beyond a serene mask of indifference. He waited patiently, and silently, for her to complete her thought.

"I'm very sorry, sir." She risked a quick glance up at his face, then bowed to emphasize her apology, hoping he wouldn't take offense at her behavior. He could have been anyone, someone really important within Shinhwa Group... her meeting! _Oh shit, I'm late. _With a squeak of alarm, Aria hastily backed away from the beautiful man before dashing for the reception desk as quickly as her heels allowed her, unaware that his eyes followed her the entire way.

* * *

Song Woo-Bin watched the tiny American disappear into the stainless steel elevator, still remembering the feel of her slight frame in his arms and the warmth of her skin close to his. Yi-Jeong cuffed him on the shoulder, attempting to draw Woo-Bin's attention away from her rapidly retreating form.

"Man, you are the _master_ at getting girls," he crowed in Woo-Bin's ear. Woo-Bin caught his friend's flashing, perfect smile lifted in amusement. Smirking automatically in response, he straightened the collar of his jacket, smoothing the lapel where the girl had crumpled the material in her desperation to remain upright. She really would have fallen had he been any slower in his reaction time, and he was grateful for his quick reflexes.

"You didn't even do anything," Yi-Jeong commented, laughing. Woo-Bin didn't feel smug this time, only awash in adrenaline, like he'd barely missed a lightning strike. Blinking through the odd sensation, he rubbed one hand over his face and hair and then opened and closed his hand into a fist, as if to confirm he was whole and unharmed. Mentally, he worked to shake off the encounter as he normally would. Really, it had been meaningless.

"She just took one look, man and was clearly into you." Yi-Jeong was clearly amazed at the brief encounter... though really? They'd known each other for years. He wasn't _really_ surprised, and neither was Woo-Bin. He wasn't called F4's Don Juan for nothing. Girls, young and old, adored him. Clambered for a night in his bed, definitely. And what wasn't to like? He adjusted his coat collar absently, mind on the girl. "You should have gotten her number."

Woo-Bin watched the elevator ascend the many levels of Shinhwa, and wished he had. Inwardly, he couldn't remember the girl inside it in any true sexual terms, when normally all the girls of interest to him were categorized that way almost automatically. Big breasts, curves for days, good ass. Even ones he'd already fucked got a label, just in case he ever wanted a round two, not that he ever had.

This girl, though? The meeting of their bodies had been so sudden and so startling that there had scarcely been time to study her or her body; His interest shouldn't have been aroused at all. He'd gotten only the flash of green in her eyes, the deep and authentic brown of her hair highlighted with reddish tones no bottle could truly mimic, and an impression of fragility in holding her. She had been as light as a feather in his arms, dainty, and even standing in the shoes she wore, the girl stood no taller than his shoulders. His hands had nearly spanned the entirety of her arms. He shouldn't have been interested or even aware of her based on that encounter, but he was.

Woo-Bin wondered who she was.

He wouldn't mind getting another taste of her in his arms. Too bad, though, that he'd never see her again.

Giving Yi-Jeong his full attention once more, Woo-Bin flashed his signature smile to hide the intensity of his interest and his disappointment in knowing the encounter was over so quickly.

"Let's find Jun-Pyo," he suggested smoothly, ushering his friend more fully into the vestibule, pushing the memory of eyes like shards of jade out of his mind for good. "I bet since the Witch has been here all day he's dying to leave."

* * *

Inside the elevator, Aria disguised the shaking in her hand by gripping the railing installed along the edge, focusing on regulating her even breathing and calming the rapid beat of her heart. The beautiful receptionist beside her, who was escorting Aria to one of the uppermost floors of the Shinhwa building, didn't seem to notice her nerves. Aria felt like she'd narrowly avoided a lightning strike – and in a sense, maybe she had. Crashing to the floor of Shinhwa's corporate offices before she'd even taken three steps would surely have been a disaster. That man's quickness had averted it, and he had done so with a smooth aplomb. Being in his arms and looking into his eyes had sent her mind and body into chaos, however, and she would have appreciated it if her heart and lungs could begin to work properly again sometime _before_ the elevator doors opened again.

Stiffening her leg against a tremble in her knees, Aria recalled the strength of his arms banded around her as she was held aloft. It had happened so fast, she knew at that time her brain hadn't even processed whether she was falling or not in that moment. _Now is not the time to be thinking about some handsome Korean you'll never see again, Aria_. She mentally scolded herself and attempted to wrestle the tension in her body back to normal levels. She was about to meet the person responsible for putting her into Shinhwa's High School, and that conversation required her mind focused and her wits intact.

Breathing deeply several times, Aria slowly calmed, and when the elevator doors opened with a ding, she was able to unwrap her hand from the railing and walk steadily through the plushly carpeted room. Despite her best effort, the man's vividly sharp gaze lingered in her mind's eye.

Almost instantly, Aria grew distracted by the scenery, and knew whomever she was meeting was a very, very important person at Shinhwa. The entire floor seemed to be two vast conference rooms to the right and left of the elevator doors, and directly in front of them stood another reception desk, and beyond, a set of doors on either side of the desk leading to an office. The receptionist from downstairs passed her on to the one now rising from her desk to greet her in crisp English. So far, everyone here spoke better English than she did, and _that_ thought wasn't intimidating at all.

"Miss Bennett, you may go inside," the secretary bid her to go through the left-hand door with one hand, smiling in a way that made Aria wonder if she was being genuine or not. Regardless, she supposed the secretary's job included dealing with less than savory people, not that she considered herself to be one. Smoothing down her dress nervously, Aria strode forward and passed through the door, wondering who she would meet on the other side. _A long lost lover perhaps? A relative she'd never met?_ The possibilities were flying through her mind.

Aria was a little disappointed to find the person inside the office to be a middle-aged woman with perfect makeup and hair, whose face showed so few laugh lines Aria wondered if she had ever smiled. When the woman rose with a wide smile to greet her, Aria's unkind thought was disproved. Beyond the desk, floor to ceiling windows showed Seoul's grand skyline for nearly a full 180 degrees. _Boy, if that view didn't scream wealth and power. _

"Aria Bennett, I presume," the woman said by way of a greeting, coming around her desk and offering one dainty hand to her, which Aria took and shook after only a moment's hesitation.

"I am Kang Hee-Joo, Shinhwa Group's CEO. Come, please, sit," she bid her politely in a no-nonsense voice, ushering her into a plush chair opposite her desk before taking the one beside it. Only a small table separated them, and Aria could tell by the way she watched her that the woman was rapidly and efficiently sizing her up. She had moved lightning quick and scarcely given her time to react, much less respond, to her comments. Aria wondered if this was a practiced tactic on her part as a businesswoman or a natural facet of her personality, but in this instance she found herself grateful for having so little time to think about the information she was being given. _This woman is the friggin' _CEO of Shinhwa. Aria should have been freaking out.

What the hell had her grandmother gotten her into?

Kang Hee-Joo must have been able to tell Aria was stunned, because she didn't bother to hide how she chuckled a little, folding her hands in her lap to observe the younger girl. Aria for her part, managed to work past the shock she felt and properly introduce herself in Korean as she had been taught, standing back up again to bow politely at Madam Kang. The elder woman was genuinely surprised at the formal greeting, and that it was in Korean as well. Chou Soo Yun had indicated to her last they spoke that her granddaughter spoke no Korean and understood only a little more than that, but clearly Aria Bennett had been working hard since her arrival in Seoul. That ethic impressed her, and would serve her well at Shinhwa High.

Like a queen, Madam Kang beckoned Aria back into her seat, praising her Korean.

"I have been practicing since I arrived, ma'am," Aria explained quickly, her pace betraying her nerves. "My vocabulary is still lacking, as is the automaticity required for conversational speech, but I am improving. Is it all right if we speak further in English?" The question and tone were exceedingly polite, a deliberate choice on her part, as Aria still had no idea what connection she had with this woman. _She might as well be living in an entirely different stratosphere_.

"English is fine, my dear." Madam Kang smiled beautifully, showing pearly white teeth but no laugh lines. That juxtaposition on her face was a bit unnerving to Aria, but the warmth she was showing was undeniable. "I'm sure you've got many questions for me, and I'll be happy to explain for your grandmother our connection, and why I have been so happily waiting to welcome you to Shinhwa High School in her honor."

Aria nodded, the gesture a tad stiff as Madam Kang's overly formal speech pattern did not exactly encourage her to relax. She leaned forward a little in her seat, betraying her eagerness for details. The secretary interrupted them suddenly, entering the room bearing a silver tray of tea and small finger foods, which she placed carefully on the table between them at Madam Kang's direction. Immediately, the older woman poured Aria a cup of piping hot tea, sugaring it to her taste and adding a dollop of cream before passing the delicate bone china cup and saucer to her. She settled into her chair with her own cup and for nearly a full minute they sat together in silence, drinking tea.

Aria could tell this woman had no problem with silence and with controlling the conversation, so she made no effort to fill the space with polite conversation when she could just sip tea and look out the window at the clear June sky. She got the sense that Madam Kang was merely gathering her thoughts, anyway, and Aria had no desire to interrupt that process.

Still, Aria nearly choked on her tea in surprise when the older woman finally, after a long and uncomfortably scrutinizing silence, began to speak. It was then that much of the formal bearing and rigid posturing came down, revealing a deeply human woman. Aria's eyes widened as she listened of a story about her Nana she had never heard before.

"Before she met your grandfather and emigrated to the United States, your grandmother was my nanny," Madam Kang whispered over her teacup, voice and gaze indicating that she had gone somewhere long past in her mind. "I was born to fabulously wealthy parents, you see," she said with a wry smile, coming back to the present a little to connect with her in the moment. "...who had little time for me, and as a young girl I was tender to that, as all children are."

She waved a hand in Aria's direction, almost absently.

"Your grandmother was… exceedingly caring with me," the other woman explained, a small smile gracing her lips. "She was the mother figure I craved in my life at that time. I adored her." True warmth flashed in Madam Kang's eyes then, keen and bright, and her face split in a genuine smile that surprised her, but that Aria found herself returning in equal measure. It was hard to ignore a genuine smile, especially one that she got the sense was rare for a woman like the Shinhwa CEO.

"I adore her, too," Aria replied automatically, despite knowing she was interrupting. Madam Kang nodded and sipped her tea.

"Naturally," she smiled, setting down her teacup and picking up a sandwich of some kind, beckoning Aria to join her silently.

"Truthfully, I still adore your grandmother, even after all these years. I hated your grandfather for taking her away, though she always bid me to reach beyond it," she chuckled. "I suppose it is difficult to hate the people she loves so strongly." A pause punctuated by the sipping of tea interrupted Madam Kang's words.

"She is the kind of influence a person doesn't – cannot forget. I owe her quite a bit, and yet, as I'm sure you're thinking, this is _not _why I chose to waive the fees on your admittance and schooling at Shinhwa." A bit of the CEO bled back into Madam Kang's expression, eyes turning sharp and cold, but it faded away again under the expression of warmth she wore when thinking of Chou Soo Yun.

Madam Kang reclined back into the chair again, seizing Aria in her suddenly direct, steely gaze. _Whoa, whiplash_.

"As I'm sure you've found, Shinhwa is an elite school," she said, suddenly stern. "It is an expensive school. While I greatly love and admire your grandmother and that regard does extend to you as her beloved grandchild, I am a businesswoman, and it serves me no purpose to allow anyone to attend my school with my money." The hardness of her tone belied the previous warmth of her regard, startling Aria with the sudden change. She stiffened, as if being reprimanded, with a sandwich half eaten in her hand.

Madam Kang continued as if nothing had changed, stirring sugar into a second cup of tea absently.

"I, however, truly can deny your grandmother nothing in this life," she said blithely, dropping the small sugar spoon from her hand to roll up one sleeve of her suit coat suddenly, revealing the unexpectedly off-color, mottled skin beneath. _She's been burned! _Aria gaped as Madam Kang offered the limb up for closer inspection, watching the younger girl closely as she did so. After a moment, she pulled back and rolled down the sleeve, returning her image to one of near perfection for her age.

"When I was a very young girl, your grandmother saved my life in a fire," she explained unemotionally, though as someone who had practice in hiding emotion when it was needed, Aria recognized that look in her eyes. "It took the lives of my younger sister and brother, and I, too, would have died had your grandmother not realized where I was quickly and risked her own life to save mine." Madam Kang's eyes softened a little when they met Aria's again. She lifted her arm to indicate the skyline beyond the windows. _Her_ grandmother_ had saved this woman's life? _Aria could scarcely believe it.

"So you see, my dear, to your grandmother, I owe everything I have or ever will have. In that sense, Shinhwa as it is today is hers, though she will have no part of it, financially or otherwise." Humor softened her for a moment. "She has always been a very stubborn, enduring woman. I imagine you are much the same, given that she raised you."

Aria met Madam Kang's gaze, recognizing the core of steel inside her, and seeing also the love she had for her Nana. Having been silent for this entire conversation, absorbing all the information, Aria found shock had clogged her voice, so that all she could do was nod. How amazing was it, to discover such a commonality? Despite the vast ocean of differences that separated her and the Shinhwa CEO, they were united in shared respect and love for the woman who had done so much to shape their lives.

"I think I understand, Madam Kang," she said, having at last found the words. Despite knowing she was breaking a social rule in Korea, Aria impulsively reached out and grasped Madam Kang's hand for a heartbeat, squeezing it and then releasing it, so fast it might not even have happened at all, but hairsbreadth of silence that followed told her otherwise. "Thank you for this gift, for allowing me to go to your school as my grandmother wishes. I will do my utmost to honor both my grandmother and you during my time at Shinhwa High School. I promise, you won't regret your decision."

In the silence that followed Aria's proclamation, Madam Kang cleared her throat softly, sipping her tea.

"There is very little Chou Soo Yun could ever ask of me that I would deny, much less regret, Aria, but I can appreciate your sentiment. I hope that you will find Shinhwa High satisfactory."

For a long time after, they spoke of her Nana, and when Aria left Shinhwa Group by car later that afternoon, it was with a new understanding of the world in which she had been raised, and of the grandmother she thought she knew everything about. Things seemed more clear for the first time since she had arrived in Korea, and the tough emotions Aria had dealt with before were fading away as she grew to understand the forces at work in her life. More and more, she was seeing that her Nana had had a great deal to do with her and her father coming to Korea.

_Just what do you intend for me to do with my life, Nana?_

* * *

_Please tell me your thoughts. I look forward to the feedback. _


End file.
